Prisonnière
by Rinoa-Akime
Summary: Shane est la petite soeur de Derek Hale. Petite soeur qui étrangement n'a pas développé les mêmes pouvoirs surnaturels que lui. Ils avaient toujours étés très proches, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain garçon entre dans sa vie. Alors il l'avait envoyée à Paris, en espérant qu'elle l'oublierait... Mais c'était mal, très mal la connaître.


Le soleil brillait sur la grande ville de Paris. Le ciel était immaculé, aucun nuage aux alentours, seulement le grand astre éblouissant qui caressait de ses rayons la capitale française. Il faisait chaud. Des cars touristiques parcouraient l'Avenue des Champs-Elysées. Debout sur le toit de l'Arc de Triomphe, une jeune femme observait la vie bouillonner autour d'elle. Ses cheveux courts cerise encadraient son visage doux en un carré plongeant et une paire de lunettes de soleil cachaient ses yeux céruléens. Un long soupir souleva sa poitrine alors qu'elle glissait sa main dans sa nuque en mordant ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Derek …

Lentement, elle tourna les talons et descendit de l'édifice en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches du pantalon blanc qu'elle portait. Un léger vent frais se levait alors qu'elle traversait la place de l'Etoile, son sac en bandoulière tressé à la manière des sacs indiens se balançant à son épaule. Un tatouage représentant une triskèle tranchait avec sa peau bronzée sur son épaule gauche. Malgré ses ballerines, on avait l'impression qu'elle marchait sans toucher le sol. Ses mèches cerise ondulaient à chaque mouvement, faisant briller les créoles qu'elle portait aux oreilles.

Ils disent que je suis incapable  
D'être une adulte raisonnable  
Que je joue de tout

Ses pas la conduisirent jusqu'au Jardin du Luxembourg. Silencieusement, elle y entra, remontant son sac sur son épaule dénudée. Son corset l'empêchait d'inspirer profondément. Levant le regard vers le ciel bleu, elle s'imagina de retour à Beacon Hill. Un long soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle reprenait sa route silencieusement. Elle s'approcha du grand bassin et s'assit sur le rebord, glissant ses doigts sur la surface. Un enfant s'approcha pour mettre son bateau à l'eau, elle sourit en se souvenant de son enfance en Amérique.

Et la musique je la respire  
Sans jamais me soucier du pire  
Et de tout, je m'en fous  
Moi quand je ne rêve pas

Le petit garçon lui offrit un sourire resplendissant avant de pousser son navire doucement. Elle le lui rendit avant de plonger sa main sous la surface lentement. Elle en frissonna. Elle se souvint encore du jour où tout avait basculé. Du jour où elle était tombée amoureuse de ce garçon et où son frère aîné l'avait envoyée en France pour l'éloigner de lui. Deux ans avaient passés, elle était majeure, mais elle n'avait pas osé retourner là-bas. Ses souvenirs lui suffisaient, la réalité l'effrayait. Le revoir aussi l'effrayait. Doucement, elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'une fillette s'approchait dans une petite robe blanche et bleue légère volante. Elle esquissa un petit sourire alors qu'elle lui tendait une couronne de fleurs pour la déposer sur sa tête. Depuis deux ans qu'elle venait ici à la même heure, elle ne s'en étonnait plus. Ainsi coiffée, elle offrit un sourire tendre à la gamine qui frappa dans ses mains avec une mine enjouée.

Je suis comme prisonnière  
Perdue dans cet univers  
Un peu trop grand pour moi

Une femme s'approcha à son tour, tenant une autre petite fille métisse aux cheveux crolés par la main. La petite se cacha derrière les jambes de sa mère, observant la jeune femme assise avec une attention craintive. Le sourire qui lui adressa l'aînée sembla la rassurer et elle s'approcha pour s'asseoir près d'elle, les pieds dans l'eau, alors que la jeune femme déposait son sac sur le sol.

Comment tu t'appelles ?

La plus âgée observa sa cadette doucement alors que sa mère s'éloignait. Elle la lui avait confiée pour faire une petite course car c'était son anniversaire et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire plus tôt à cause de son travail.

Shane. Et toi ?

Syrena.

C'était ainsi depuis deux ans. Les gens qui la croisaient lui faisaient étrangement confiance dès le premier regard. C'était ce qui l'avait conquis lui, là-bas, à Beacon Hill, avant qu'elle ne soit forcée de s'en éloigner.

Je n'ai plus de repère  
Je me sens seule sur Terre  
Ne me réveillez pas

La petite fille se mit debout dans le bassin, riant aux éclats en sautillant gentiment. Shane en sourit à pleines dents, gardant malgré tout une petite ombre mélancolique dans le regard. Deux ans qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelles. Deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu son frère, et encore moins ce garçon qu'elle aimait tant. Deux ans qu'elle n'avait plus de famille. Deux ans qu'on ne lui avait pas souhaité « bon anniversaire Shane ! ». Secouant la tête pour oublier ces souvenirs, elle ne vit pas la petite Syrena s'approcher pur lui lancer de l'eau dans le dos. Elle cria sous la surprise, s'arquant brusquement sous la froidure du liquide.

Non mais regardez-moi cette petite fille ! lança-t-elle, faussement énervée. Elle veut être mouillée en retour !

Sans rien ajouter, elle se leva pour entrer à son tour dans le bassin, aspergeant la petite dont elle avait la garde en riant. Les rires s'élevèrent jusqu'au ciel. Autour du bassin, les adultes observaient cette jeune fille que tout le monde connaissait de vue mais que personne ne connaissait réellement sinon les enfants jouer avec cette enfant. Elle était spéciale, mais personne ne cherchait à comprendre la douleur qui se lisait toujours sur son visage d'ange parfait.

Ils disent que mon art c'est du vent  
Que je me conduis comme une enfant  
Que je fuis la vrai vie

Bientôt, le portable de la jeune femme sonna. Sortant momentanément de l'eau, elle décrocha et fut surprise d'entendre la mère de la petite Syrena qui la suppliait, si cela ne la dérangeait pas, de faire un petit peu de shopping avec la petite pour lui trouver une belle robe pour son anniversaire et d'ensuite l'accompagner jusqu'à chez elle pour fêter avec la mère et la fille pour sept heures du soir. Les rires de la petite eurent raison de la pseudo-résistance de Shane qui accepta.

Nena, tu viens ? On va aller faire les boutiques !

Et maman ?

Elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi jusqu'à sept heures !

La petite frappa dans ses mains en sortant de l'eau, les cheveux dégoulinants, sa robe collée à ses petits mollets. Mais avec la chaleur qu'il faisait sur Paris ce jour-là, elles allaient sécher rapidement. En s'éloignant, Shane ne remarqua pas derrière un arbre un jeune homme en train de l'observer avec attention.

Ils disent que ma passion m'aveugle  
Et qu'un jour je finirai seule  
Avec mes, souvenirs  
Moi quand je ne rêve pas

Les boutiques défilaient devant Shane et Syrena. La petite avait déjà trouvé une petite paire de sandales plates aux lanières dorées qui contrastaient à merveille avec sa peau métissée. Main dans a main, les deux filles marchaient d'un bon pas dansant en chantonnant une chanson de la comédie musicale _Robin des bois_ qui venait de sortir et dont la petite était fan. Bientôt, elles s'arrêtèrent devant une petite boutique dans un renfoncement dont les couleurs chatoyaient au soleil. Une supplique dans le regard, un sourire enjôleur et les deux entraient tranquillement. Les rayons étaient colorés, les plus beaux que Syrena n'ait jamais vus. Attendrie, Shane posa son sac et la suivi au milieu des étals en regardant les différentes robes.

Si rêver est un délit  
Arrêter moi sur le champ  
Car je recommencerai

Quand les deux amies ressortirent, elles avaient trois paquets dans les bras en plus de leurs sacs habituels. Alors qu'elles remontaient vers le Champ de Mars, la petite se plaignit d'avoir soif. Après avoir avisé l'heure, la plus âgée proposa de prendre une glace et un jus d'orange sur l'herbe devant la Tour Eiffel. Derrière elles, cachés dans l'ombre d'un arbre, le jeune homme l'observait toujours avec attention, n'osant pas l'approcher.

Que veux-tu faire pour ton anniversaire ?

La petite réfléchit un instant avant de désigner les fontaines du Trocadéro avec un large sourire, avouant désirer s'y baigner. Puis son doigt pointa la grande dame de fer où elle rêvait de monter avant de se poser sur son menton alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle décréta encore désirer faire quelques tour de manège pour s'amuser puis d'aller dîner au fameux restaurant parisien _Le Dôme_ car elle raffolait de poisson.

Mais maman n'a pas assez d'argent elle m'a dit !

Et je recommencerai  
Et je recommencerai

Quand elles eurent tout terminé, Shane se leva et proposa d'aller au Trocadéro, sous les yeux brillants d'étoiles de la petite. Pourquoi désirait-elle aider cette petite ? Sûrement parce qu'elle-même était orpheline et que ce n'étaient que des désirs inoffensifs. Et peut-être aussi car elle n'était pas heureuse. Les deux amies coururent sur les trottoirs en riant, descendant des fontaines pour arriver sous la grande Tour Eiffel. Elles prirent leurs tickets avant de monter tout au sommet. Shane prit Syrena dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse admirer le paysage.

On va se préparer chez moi ? Il y a un manège juste devant ma maison !

La petite accepta en riant, courant devant elle en tirant son aînée par la main. Bientôt, le carrousel apparut. Elle fit le premier tour seule alors que Shane passait un petit coup de téléphone, puis, fit les trois suivants avec la jeune américaine, la suppliant de monter sur le cheval derrière elle.

Je suis comme prisonnière  
Perdue dans cet univers  
Un peu trop grand pour moi

L'appartement de Shane était assez spacieux pour un appartement parisien. Pour être certain qu'elle ne rentre pas, Derek lui avait acheté une demeure chic et lui avait mis une grosse somme d'argent à disposition. Elle avait travaillé pour ne pas avoir à l'utiliser.

Avancer droit devant peu importe contre qui ou comment… chantonna Syrena.

Shane rit légèrement en déposant les sacs avant de lui proposer de boire quelque chose avant d'aller se laver : elles avaient deux heures devant elles. Tranquillement, pendant que la cadette se lavait dans la douche, la plus âgée choisit ses vêtements. Son regard se posa sur une photo qu'elle avait déposée sur sa table de chevet. Le garçon à ses côtés était beau, ses cheveux courts bruns étaient rasés et dévoilaient deux yeux noisette brillants d'une lueur malicieuse. Elle sourit tristement en prenant le cadre en main, caressant son visage de son pouce : elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, malgré la colère de son frère aîné.

Je n'ai plus de repère  
Je me sens seule sur Terre  
Ne me réveillez pas

Quand Shane revint de la douche, ses cheveux lissés et vêtue d'une robe rouge aux décolletés V dans le dos et sur la poitrine, elle fut guère surprise de voir la petite fille assise sur son lit, les cheveux en bataille et la photo entre les mains. Elle sourit doucement en s'asseyant près d'elle, commençant à coiffer ses cheveux réticents.

J'ai déjà vu ce garçon !

C'est impossible, il est aux Etats-Unis, là où j'habitais avant près de Los Angeles.

Il était derrière nous toute la journée, je suis sure que c'était lui !

L'aînée ne dit rien, ébranlée, attachant les cheveux sur le côté gauche de la petite, les rabattant tous sur le droit. Elle avait trouvé une paire de petites boucles d'oreilles pendantes des îles qui se fermaient manuellement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Une fois qu'elles furent prêtes, Shane prit les clés de son appartement et ferma derrière elle pour descendre dans la rue. Elle avait rabattu sa mèche droite derrière son oreille et ces yeux céruléens étaient cernés d'un trait de khôl noir.

Ils disent que ma passion m'aveugle  
Et qu'un jour je finirai seule  
Avec vous ...

En découvrant l'endroit où la jeune femme la conduisait, Syrena sourit de toutes ses dents. Elles retrouvèrent sa mère devant l'entrée du _Dôme_. Le sourire reconnaissant que lui adressa la femme emplit le cœur de la jeune orpheline d'allégresse. Sans rien dire, elle les suivit jusqu'à une table. La petite était émerveillée. Attendrie, la mère et l'amie l'observaient avec tendresse, s'émerveillant de sa jeune beauté et ingénuité. La soirée passa étrangement vite. Trois heures plus tard, elles se dirent au revoir sur le trottoir, rentrant chacune chez elle.

Et je recommencerai  
Et je recommencerai

Shane marchait sous le ciel étoilé. Ses talons claquaient dans le sol alors qu'elle traversait la Seine, s'arrêtant sur le Pont des Arts pour s'appuyer contre la barrière. Les centaines de cadenas brillaient sous les rayons de la lune. Une larme lui échappa et roula le long de sa joue, elle l'essuya dès qu'elle arriva à son menton avant de reprendre sa route. Un long soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle prenait les clés dans son sac en s'arrêtant près du carrousel. Se penchant un instant au-dessus du pont, observant son reflet dans le fleuve calme.

I know; love will find a way…

Secouant la tête pour oublier cette chanson, elle se retourna et passa devant le manège. Mais au moment où elle allait traverser, elle se figea. De l'autre côté de la route, sur le perron de l'immeuble où elle habitait, se tenait un jeune homme qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Ses cheveux courts, ses yeux noisette reconnaissable malgré la nuit, elle crut que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine.

Shiny…

Elle recula d'un pas alors qu'il descendait pour aller sur le trottoir. Ses yeux étaient embués.

Ils disent que ma passion m'aveugle  
Et qu'un jour je finirai seule  
Avec vous ...

Shane se décida finalement à traverser. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme doucement. Ce fut lui qui combla l'espace entre eux pour l'enlacer, posant son front contre le sien.

J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié…

Tu n'es qu'un idiot Stiles, comment aurais-je pu t'oublier ?

Le jeune homme sourit en posant ses doigts frais sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux, refusant de le regarder de peur de rêver.

Je suis vraiment là.

Elle se souvenait qu'un jour elle avait dit à une femme aux Jardins du Luxembourg que si un jour elle cessait de venir aussi régulièrement ou à des heures aussi fixes il n'y aurait que deux alternatives : soit elle L'avait retrouvé, soit elle était morte.

Il semblerait que ce soit la première solution… murmura-t-elle en se décidant enfin à regarder la vérité en face.

Stiles ne comprit pas ce dont elle parlait mais se noya dans l'océan céruléen qui s'offrait à lui. Doucement, il approcha son visage, souriant en pensant qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvée malgré l'embargo qu'avait fait Derek sur sa destination. Quand deux personnes s'aimaient réellement, rien ne pouvait les séparer. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il scella leurs lèvres doucement.


End file.
